


兔子

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 9





	兔子

温热的呼吸打着耳边，旭凤被莫名痒意搅得身躯一颤，连带搭在润玉肩膀的手掌握紧，抓的润玉白衣褶皱，因是理亏，旭凤甚是心虚，抬首冲润玉一笑，欲挣脱润玉怀抱，以求个安全。现下兄长看似平和，可以旭凤凤凰直觉，如同冰封川流，一旦破冰，冰底川流必汹涌将他淹没。  
“兄长，我仔细与你说。”  
一语说的气弱，润玉亦是弯唇，笑意漫出。旭凤此番模样，不同以往，平添一分弱气，掌间禁锢的人欲离，又被润玉收紧手掌拉进怀里。  
“就如此说。”  
“好奇。”既是挣不脱，旭凤索性不费劲，可灵光一闪，已琢磨出借口，缓慢出口，亦在想下一句。“兄长应龙之姿，甚是华美，隐在云雾中，霸气磅礴。我却是好奇，不知自己若为龙，该是何种姿态，故托彦佑前去妖市寻药。”  
话，旭凤说的冠冕堂皇，甚至之后因心中思虑过，连带所言都顺畅些许，颇像真话，只那黑发间的两只兔耳却出卖旭凤，两只兔耳紧张的竖起，甚是内侧软嫩汗毛亦颤栗，不动声色透露主人的紧张，润玉瞧着有趣，探手去抚，温热手掌捏在兔耳上，一阵酥麻顺着兔耳而来，旭凤不禁软了腰，连着眼底渗出泪光。  
“兄长！”  
旭凤觉大事不妙，不曾想兔耳竟如此敏感，一时不查，竟没有防备表露无疑，余光扫过润玉，已见润玉长眉挑起，唇边笑意都陡然意味不明。  
“兄长，你且放开手，我还未与你说完。”  
润玉亲昵吻在旭凤鼻尖，连着啄吻至脸颊  
“我到觉得，不松开手，旭儿才会好生回答。”  
略带薄茧的手指滑过兔耳外侧，摸到那粉嫩白皙的内侧，旭凤如电过身，自喉间溢出一声呻吟。  
“旭儿为何要化龙。”  
润玉不松手，那电流就绵延不绝肆虐，旭凤已然软下身躯趴在润玉怀中，耳边询问一本正经，乃至颇些润玉上朝责令众仙的口气，冷淡威严，可旭凤此刻却觉如一团火烧来，生生烧去理智。  
“为……”脑中迷糊迷糊，可迟迟说不出口，于是兔耳上的手指捏着那软嫩揉了揉，旭凤一声闷哼，眼中泪水迷蒙，模糊了润玉面容。  
“为了龙在上。”  
“龙在上？”润玉额头抵着怀中旭凤的额头，看着怀中凤凰眼角微红，浑然是神智迷糊，一时如被诱惑，眼眸暗沉，捏在兔耳的手掌将兔耳揉在掌心，就听见旭凤自喉间压出破碎的音调，但仍乖乖的回答。  
“兄长曾言，龙凤呈祥，龙在上。”  
“原来旭儿还有这个心思，兄长今日到是成全你。”  
说是成全，润玉自是不含糊，旭凤此甚衣物本就过大，衣领敞开露出精致锁骨和些许白皙胸膛，润玉手扣在衣襟处微微一拉，已是将衣物扯下，松松挂在旭凤臂弯，而骤然剥离衣物，旭凤失却暖意，打个寒颤，更显得如兔子般软弱可欺。润玉觑见，眸中欲火更甚，埋在旭凤颈间，探舌舔在锁骨上留下湿痕，旭凤似承受不住的瘫软，那如翅膀般的锁骨亦舒展开，润玉流连般落下细碎的吻，润玉吻的温柔，将旭凤本勉强升起的反抗一并吻灭，旭凤丹凤眼中自眼角滑了泪，手掌勉强攀到润玉肩头扣紧，无声纵容。因这纵容，润玉慢条斯理的动作急切了些，握在兔耳上的手掌终是松开，顺着大敞的衣裳落在腰间，解了腰封，手中灵诀毁去亵裤，旭凤便是空荡荡挂了外衫，而手掌顺着腰线犹疑，感觉旭凤的颤抖，下滑时却摸到一团毛绒绒之物，润玉扣在掌间一捏，就听见旭凤呜咽，润玉低笑一声，抬首吻在旭凤唇瓣上，声音因欲望喑哑  
“原来旭儿还有尾巴。”  
“兄长，我错了。”旭凤此番言错，却是真情实意，他若没有野望，也不至于落到如今。  
“旭儿道歉要有些诚意。”短小兔尾在天帝的掌间困住，变化形状，而旭凤呜咽之音不止，只闻润玉之言，讨饶时啄吻润玉薄唇，而间隙中亦未压住呻吟。  
璇玑宫中因是天帝寝殿，历来妆点的肃冷威严，此刻却被闷在掌心间含糊的呻吟冲进了春情。旭凤手掌捂在唇边，眼角落泪，可怜的挂在白皙脸颊，胸前被吻的各处嫣红，红樱颤巍巍的挺立，而旭凤后穴之中粗大龙茎静立不动，却因灼热的温度彰显存在，润玉衣物整齐，唯一裸露之处亦停在旭凤体内，端然是温文尔雅的天帝，只那手没在旭凤红衫中把玩着旭凤的兔尾。  
兔尾敏感，激得旭凤不住收缩后穴，温热肠道亦是绞紧入侵之物，而龙茎因着刺激越发涨大，旭凤甚至感觉此物像是活了，在他后穴之中跳动，可润玉却未动，只把玩兔耳的力道重些，以衬出润玉并非无动于衷。  
旭凤迷蒙望去，润玉亦在望他，眸光似一寸寸舔过所看之处，他似看见润玉道  
“旭儿，你该说甚。”  
润玉的眸光中似有答案，旭凤松开手掌颤着嗓音道  
“龙凤呈祥。”  
下一瞬，滚烫的手掌握在他腰间狠狠将他压下，体内灼热破开咬紧的肠道入的更深，旭凤压出一声惊喘，就此入得狂风暴雨。  
腰间手掌控制旭凤来回抬起身躯，抽离时穴中空虚挽留，进入时凶狠的鞭挞，后穴明明已经被侵入扩张到极限，还要被迫纳入更多，似乎那龙茎探入了神魂，击溃了旭凤所有理智，终是甜腻的呻吟回荡在璇玑宫中。  
等润玉抵着肠道射出，旭凤后穴中之间因这滚烫又颤抖的绞紧，而润玉天帝袍服上早已被涂上一片白浊。  
未等旭凤松口气，龙茎亦是张牙舞爪的恢复，润玉已凑近咬在他耳垂之上，叹息般落下一句。  
“旭儿，龙凤呈祥可是要许久的。”  
至此一夜，天后旭凤被迫龙凤呈祥。  
而几日后，蛇仙彦佑遭遇混合双打，最终被吊在临渊台灰头土脸。


End file.
